Dipper and Mabel's First Raid: Rebel Falls AU (by CherryViolets)
by HannahJaneLee
Summary: The whole town of Gravity Falls is pinned against the Pines Family, once again, the rebels find their shelves bare. Can they pull off a high-risk raid to the abandoned Dusk2Dawn for food and supplies, or will they be caught red handed by the Cops, or worse, Little Gideon? Will the twins prove they are old enough to go on raids, or will their first raid be their last?


Soos' pickup truck engine rumbled lowly as they coasted over the forgotten forest back-roads. Rocks spun up from the wheels and hit the bottom of the car with soft taps. The cool summer night winds wafted and stirred the trees around, making the riders uneasy. Stanley gripped his brother's rifle tightly as he scanned the forest line from his passenger seat view. Next to him was Soos, his face hard and expressionless as he drove without headlights.

Dipper and Mabel sat crouching in the bed of the truck with Grunkle Stan and Wendy. They held on tightly to the sides of the truck bed as they jounced and jolted about, trying not to slip around on the smooth metal base. Dipper sat as far away from Stan as possible on one side with Wendy. On the other side Stan hovered defensively over Mabel. They all had become more protective of her since Gideon had escaped, for obvious reasons.

Mabel stared up at the stars dreamily as the rest of them stared into the forest with furrowed, worrisome looks. Wendy squinted into the darkness, ax in hand. Dipper swore he saw a pair of orange eyes in the shadows of a large redwood tree, but when he looked back they were gone.

His stomach rumbled and the wind combed through his hair, his hat in his hand. The car hit a bump and he winced silently as his arms rubbed against the side of the truck bed walls, his bandages pulling and irritating his skin. He tried to swallow the pain quickly and block the memories of fire from his mind before they could enter, but he was pulled from his fortitudes by the sound of his sister's voice.

"Look Dipper," She said, pointing to the sky, "It's the Big Dipper."

Dipper looked up to the sky as Stan shushed Mabel. The trees overhead loomed over the trail, swaying ominously, hiding the full moon from sight. But the stars shined clear above them. Directly above them sat the Big Dipper, watching silently over their journey. His tail pointed them where they had to go.

Dipper and Mabel stared up at the starry guardian with the same brown eyes framed with the same brown hair. Mabel reached out her hand to Dipper with a smile. He took it, gladly, and continued his watch over the forest while she continued her watch over the skies.

Soos turned onto a paved road minutes later and slowly the trees thinned, which was good. Cabins started dotting the sides of the road, which wasn't so good. They were driving on the smallest road along the farthest side of town going less than 25 mph, but Dipper was still uneasy. They all hadn't been in town together since the last… incident. Now Dipper felt like a fugitive in a town that was once home, now hiding in the back of Soos' truck like a criminal. His hands shook in anxiety and his heart pumped with the thrill.

Stan was the opposite. His hands were steady on his small pistol, and his face was emotionless. He had been on missions much riskier and more complicated than this one. But this was his niece and nephew's first raid, which made him much more uneasy than he would have normally been.

As Soos drove into the thicker part of town all the rebels seemed to hold their breath. They waited for a walker on the street to appear and recognize them, or a light inside one of the houses to turn on. But the road remained deserted, and the houses dark. The only light was the weak orange glow of the street lamps.

Dipper grudgingly admitted Grunkle Stan had strategized their raid time flawlessly. The two of them had fought over the raid time all week, but in the end Stan had won.

Dipper looked down at his watch on impulse. 2:28 a.m.

"This is it," Wendy said. The car rolled to a stop. They were two minutes ahead of schedule.

Stan jumped out of the car with Mabel beside him. Stanley got out of the car and stood next to his brother, rifle slung over his back. Wendy and Dipper stood up and looked over the hood of the car at their destination. The group of rebels stood in silence, illuminated in the soft green-yellow glow of the Dusk2Dawn sign above them. They looked past the chain-linked fence topped with curling bobbed wire to their mission point on the other side; the abandoned convenience store.

The weeds growing in the pavement cracks were higher than Dipper remembered, but the atmosphere surrounding the rectangular building was just the same. It was full of a feeling of vengeful hate and emptiness. The glowing words 'Dusk2Dawn' on the face of the store were dark, the only letters working being 'u' and 'n'. The old paint peeled on the outer walls, the faded 'Open' sign still hung in the window. Darkness seemed to seep out of those windows, and although they were dark it felt like there was something inside, watching. Waiting.

The whole energy of the place made Dipper clench his teeth and Mable pull on the bottom of her sweater. Soos shuddered. This place looked just as Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy had left it earlier that summer. The trio of adventurers never wanted to come back to this awful place, but they had no choice.

After Gideon had escaped prison a couple weeks ago none of them could set a foot inside of town safely. Gideon had gotten the whole town back on his side as he had previously that summer, and was feeding them lies again. Lies about the Pines family. Now they got ran out of town every time they were seen, and chased by the incompetent cops for 'disturbing the peace'.

Grunkle Stan and the kids had gone on a desperate run to the supermarket for food a week ago after dark because Stan knew the manager well. But, the manager refused to sell them anything in his store, and blamed them for all the horrors that had taken place in Gravity Falls.

So, naturally, Grunkle Stan let off a smoke bomb, the twins jumped into the shopping cart, and they ran. The stolen cart wasn't very full though, and between Stan, Stanley, McGucket, Soos, Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel the food hadn't lasted very long.

Lazy Suzan had been sneaking them food some nights, leftovers from the Diner. But they couldn't live off of an unsteady supply of pies and pancakes forever. So Dipper made a plan to get into the Dusk2Dawn before all their food ran out. Stan had tried to help, but that only made them fight even more. They had put off tonight all week because they hadn't been able to agree on anything. The only food they had left now back at the Shack was Grunkle Stan's 'Apocalypse Can Meat'. They had to pull this raid off, or else Dipper didn't know what they were going to do for food.

Stan and Stanley immediately got to work on the fence barrier. This wasn't the first time they had ruined a chain link fence—they were practically professionals. McGucket had fixed up two pairs of wire cutters from the Shack basement for them as well, and they cut through the chain link fence like a dream.

While the brothers worked Dipper got out his journal and reviewed his 5 Step Plan. He put a check on Step 1: Get to the store unnoticed. He looked ahead to the next steps: 2-Cut the fence 3-Break in, 4-Raid, 5-Get home unnoticed. It had previously been fifty-two steps, but Stan had made him cut it down at least six times. Having such a simple plan was making him feel uncomfortable.

He chewed on the back of his pencil and reviewed the steps over and over while Mabel scaled the fence. Wendy kept watch from the bed of the truck.

Within a few minutes Soos was driving through a large square gap in the fence. Stan and Stanley followed him and carefully placed the cut out piece of fence back where it had been. That way if someone drove by they wouldn't notice a large gash in the fence and call the cops. That was the last thing they needed tonight, especially after they had gone through the danger of the forest roads just to avoid them.

Soos pulled around to the back of the store and turned off the truck. Dipper disappeared around the side of the store. Wendy opened the truck bed's back door.

Stan started picking the back door's lock with skilled fingers, but before he could unlock the door the handle started to unlock itself. Stan stumbled back in surprise when he heard the handle begin to click and jiggle on its own. Wordlessly the gang grabbed their weapons tighter, knowing too well the ghosts that haunted here. Soos covered his mouth and Mabel whipped out her grappling hook. Stanley aimed the rifle. Then the door creaked slowly open, and out walked a very confident Dipper Pines.

Stan smiled and ruffled Dipper's head in a proud way, but Dipper shied away from his touch. There was an awkward silence as the group looked at the two strategizers.

Stan coughed to break the awkward silence and quickly was back to his business self. He pulled off his backpack and turned back to the group.

"_Strength, Spirit, Brains_," Stan said gruffly, throwing a flashlight at Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper. They were using code names tonight, just for extra caution. "_Hard Work_," He continued, throwing a flashlight at Soos (which bounced off his stomach and hit the ground), "And _Engineer_-" He finished, passing the last flashlight to his brother, "Don't any of you turn on the lights," He said, scowling. "We don't want anyone to know that we're here. Don't shine your light towards the windows. If you see something that's food, grab it. If you see something we can use, grab it. If you see money, it's mine. Don't eat anything; we don't have time to eat. I'm talking to you, _Hard Work._ Move fast, and be quiet. The faster we go the faster we get out of here, and the sooner we get to eat. Got it?"

They nodded silently, faces determined. Even Mabel (who usually would have said something obtrusive) was quiet. She knew how important this mission was; her empty stomach constantly reminded her.

They flipped on their flashlights. Stan softly stepped into the condemned building in with his flashlight high. Dipper followed, then Mabel, then Wendy.

The back room was very dark; there were no windows on the walls. Even with the flashlights you couldn't make out much. Dipper watched shyly for a moving shadow or eyes in the darkness, gazes lingering on spiderweb-bound corners.

Dipper heard the scurrying of mice on his left when he shined his light on a pile of boxes labeled with marker, 'Nacho Chips'. He started to make his way over to them, looking woefully at the ground for mice. Hopefully the chips weren't stale, or rodent infested.

Suddenly there was a loud crash to his right, near Mabel. Stan and Dipper stepped back and their searchlights scoured the room for someone, or something. Dipper pulled Mabel behind him.

"What was that?" Dipper said quickly. "Who's there?"

The florescent ceiling lights above them whirred to life, flickering threateningly. The room grew somehow colder.

Dipper stood motionless, absolutely shocked. He hadn't expected the ghosts to give them any trouble, considering that they hadn't come with any rude teenagers.

"_Strategist_!" Stanley hissed to his brother, Stan, from outside.

"What do they want?" Stan said, turning to Stanley. Wendy stood in the door's threshold, separating them. Dipper looked around, squinting against the harsh, unsteady light, and saw a shelf had smashed on the ground. The jars on it had exploded, spilling precious food. Jam, olives, pickles. He grimaced as another shelf fell to the ground, covering him and the floor in a foul smelling juice.

Then things started to rise up from the ground, just as they had earlier that summer. It was just as terrifying as it had been then.

Boxes flew around them, smashing into walls and exploding their contents all over the floor. Stan ducked as a particularly large one soared over him. Stan pushed the kids back.

The broken jars and shards of glass surrounding them glinted in the rapid light. Then they too rose, and joined the boxes in the air. The rough, sharp edges pointed warningly at them. Dipper still stood in front of Mabel protectively, and Stan stood in front of Dipper.

"Stanford!" Stanley called, forgetting code names entirely. "Get out of there!"

Dipper's mind raced. Had the ghosts here been affected by the supernatural energy from Grunkle Stan's portal like the other creatures in Gravity Falls? They hadn't ever been this violent before. Except with Wendy's friends, and other teenagers.

Dipper mentally slapped himself. He ran back to Wendy and pushed her out the doorway. She roughly fell into Stanley. Last time they had fought the ghosts she hadn't been taken, but she was still a teenager. He had forgotten.

He heard the glass shards drop and the lights flicker off as soon as Wendy left the threshold of the store. Stanley stood there awkwardly, keeping Wendy on her feet.

"Do the ghosts hate females?" He asked confused. "Is that their reason for haunting?"

"No," Dipper replied, pulling out his journal. "Teenagers.

"I just didn't think they would be offended with you in their store _Strength_, since you weren't taken by them last time. I completely forgot. But I guess you're going to have to stay out here and load up, because we cant have you go in there again," He said, snapping his book shut.

Wendy stood and picked up her ax, which she had dropped on purpose when Dipper had pushed her. "It's okay, man," She said calmly. "I can be the lookout too."

"I hope no one saw that light fiasco," Stan grumbled from inside the store. Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and they followed after their Grunkle. The back room was now even more of a mess. Stanley and Soos stayed in there, sorting through the smashed boxes of food. Stan and the twins moved on.

The place was as destroyed as Dipper remembered. The store's aisles were once in orderly lines stacked perfectly with merchandise, but now the shelves were strewn all over the floor. Some were tipped on their sides. Some miraculously still had some merchandise stacked inside of them. Although after the whole place had been turned upside down, it was surprising how good of condition things were still in. All of the food still seemed edible; a few machines were still even usable. The rest of the machines were smashed like old cola cans under a car tire. Some of the larger freezers still hummed though, but a few of the glass doors were smashed in.

Dipper shined his flashlight on the ceiling and saw footprints. He walked down the wobbly aisles, his light sending shadows marching like soldiers on the walls. The soft hum of the machines that still worked buzzed in the background. The place looked so different than it had when Dipper first stepped in here. Without the adrenaline of being with friends this place just seemed…evil. Dipper doubted he would ever be able to walk into a convenient store with the same feeling of excitement he used to have ever again.

Mabel seemed to grow lines under her eyes as she gathered bags of Cheetos in her arms. She soon later walked right into a spider web and starting breathing so fast Dipper thought she was being possessed. Her reaction to seeing the remains of the Smile Dip she didn't shove down her throat weeks ago was quite the same. But she kept coming back inside to get more food, despite her fear.

Dipper filled boxes and grocery bags with random food he found and Soos carried them out to the car. The food wasn't in any way nutritious, but after living with Stanford the whole summer this was basically gourmet. This junk food was a kid's dream shopping trip.

Overall the raid seemed very successful. Stanley had found an operational freezer in the back that had a bunch of Hot dogs, corndogs, and hamburgers (as well as buns). There was an abundance of Twinkies and other fatty packaged pastries, as well as really old donuts that only Soos could eat.

Stanley and Dipper made sure they got enough water to fill up a fifth of the truck bed before they let Stan start getting soda, coffee, and beer. They were afraid that their water supply could soon be shut off or sabotaged, and even if it was they could use the nearby stream but they still needed containers for the water.

They found plenty of cereal (But found no un-lumpy milk), chips, beef jerky, candy (Mabel insisted), Hot Pockets, nuts, applesauce, jam, pudding, old (But edible) bread, pancake mix, peanut butter, muffins, granola bars, gram crackers, and a ton of condiments. Stan had grabbed everything in a can: Canned meat, soup, beans, vegetables, and chili. They also found that one of the freezers still working had boxes and boxes of ice cream, as well as ice to keep them cool on the ride home. Wendy made them grab all the ice though, because she knew how much ice helped Dipper's burns and they had no ice trays back home.

Stanley found many things that they had desperately needed: Batteries, matches, flashlights, gas in gas cans, candles, soap (Which Dipper said they didn't need, but no one listened), firewood, toilet paper (Or as Grunkle Stan called it, 'paper gold'), pain killers, Neosporin, bandages, and cat litter (Stan said they could use it to repay Lazy Suzan).

Both rooms slowly started to empty. Dipper dumped another large load of food next to the truck. Wendy was lifting the boxes into the truck bed with ease, trying to make space for them to sit on the way home as she did it. It looked like they would have to sit on top of the boxes anyway, though. Dipper checked his watch: 3:15. They had 5 more minutes until step 4 of the plan was put into action: Leave.

"Five more minutes, gang," He told everyone once he was back inside. "Get your last load of whatever else you can find, we have got to go."

There wasn't much left in the store, they had picked it pretty clean. Dipper walked around and managed to round up a half dozen more small bags of chips that were stuffed in random places.

He held his flashlight in his mouth with his hands full of chips and made his way to the truck for the last time. He didn't notice the smashed gumball machine next to him until his was on the ground surrounded by neon colored, dusty gumballs. He groaned and held his burned arm, which he had fallen on.

He looked up and saw Grunkle Stan across the room trying to hack the ATM. Soos was shoving old donuts in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in years. Mabel was walking back to the truck, a mountain of candy with her. She had turned up her sweater like an apron, holding the bottom up high so that her large pile of brightly colored candy sat in the fold of the thick fabric. Soos tried to grab some as she walked past, but she quickly dodged and danced away, smile on her face.

And, looking at his bizarre, dysfunctional, outlawed family, Dipper genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time.

The moment was broken when Stan yelled at Soos for eating. Soos ran out whimpering violently, pursued by a still dancing Mabel. Dipper stood and bent down to pick up his fallen chip bags when something outside caught his eye. Beyond the glass doors he saw light, light that hadn't been there a moment ago. One of the homes from across the street had their lights on, as well as one of their neighbors. The door of the nearest house swung open and the figure of a man stepped out. Dipper's blood went cold. The figure had a hand to his ear, probably a phone.

"_Strategist_?" Dipper said faintly.

Stan kept on working on the ATM, not even looking up. "What?" He asked.

Dipper looked at his watch. 3:17. "We need to go," He said, moving backwards, staring at the man outside.

"But I'm-" Stan started, gesturing to the machine.

"Now!" Dipper said harshly, pointing outside. Stan's face froze when he saw the lights. He swore.

"Great," Stan said. He started working faster, and in moments the ATM was spewing money.

"We don't have time for this!" Dipper shouted.

Soos burst into the room, waving his flashlight madly. "Guys!" He said, panting. "_Strength_ says we've been spotted."

"I know," Dipper said as he watched Soos start to gather some nearby Twinkies frantically.

Mabel ran in and said, "They're calling the cops."

"Well, _Brain_?" Stan called over his shoulder to Dipper, stuffing piles of cash from the ATM into his backpack. Dipper checked his watch. 3:18.

"Step 5, guys_," _He said quickly. "Go go go!

Mabel ran to Stan and started shoving money into his bag with him. Dipper bolted outside and started throwing what was left unpacked into the truck.

Wendy rounded the corner of the store in a dead sprint.

"They called the cops. I can hear the sirens." She began throwing food into the truck with Dipper like a madwoman. Her calm demeanor was long gone. "Where are the others? Code red guys!" She screamed inside.

Soos ran out the door and threw his Twinkies into the truck. "Sorry, dudes." He jumped into the front seat and started the car. Dipper checked his watch. 3:19.

_"__Spirit! Engineer! Strategist!" _Dipper yelled desperately.

Stanley ran out with bulging bags at his sides. "Sorry," He said. "I raided the office and found a bunch of parts in the old Manager's computer me and McGucket have been needing." He jumped into the passenger seat.

Dipper could definitely hear the sirens now. And if the police were coming, that meant Gideon wasn't far behind.

3:20. Dipper could see red and blue flashing lights casting over the houses and trees. Wendy slammed the truck bed door shut.

Mabel ran out and Stan came dashing behind her, money flying in his wake. He grabbed Mabel and then grabbed Dipper in his other arm (Despite Dipper's angry cry). He leaped onto the truck bed and they settled on top of their junk food hoard. The food was piled so high it came up to the very top of the walls in the truck bed. If you let go, the back wall wouldn't catch you. You would just roll right off.

Wendy jumped into the back, yelling, "Go go go go!"

Soos slammed on the gas and they tore away. Soos circled the store, heading back the way they came, towards the street road. Those riding in the back held on for dear life at the front of the truck bed wall and sides, trying to keep the food and themselves in the back of the truck. Dipper looked up through the truck's back window and beyond the windshield. Flashing lights sat directly in front of them. The cops were parked directly in front of the hole they had made in the fence, their only escape. The cut out piece they had put back in place must of fallen down. Soos slowed down.

"What do I do?" Soos yelled. "We can't get out!"

Everyone seemed to look at automatically at Dipper and Stan. Stan gritted his teeth and looked around frantically. Dipper stared ahead through the windshield, thinking hard.

If they were trapped it would give Gideon the time he needed to get here. With the friends Gideon had made in the forest and the trust he had gained from the lies he had told to the citizens he would be unstoppable in doing whatever he wanted to them. Dipper didn't even know what Gideon would do if he got his hands on them. He was more worried about that than the prospect of going to jail. Being trapped here wasn't an option. They couldn't worm their way out of this if they were caught- there was too much stacked against them.

"Who is that?" One of the residents beyond the fence yelled to another.

"Probably the teenagers again," One said.

"Is it those Pines?" Another cried.

"It had better not be!"

Dipper scanned the area quickly. There were no weak looking areas in the chain link fence or pieces of debris they could use to jump it.

An powerful voice yelled out calmly, projected by a Megaphone, "_Come to a complete stop and exit the vehicle with your hands in the air." _

There had to be a way out, there had to be a gate somewhere. Dipper kept looking along the fence until he saw a change in the railing pattern on his left; two poles stood very close to one another, breaking the pattern. A chain connected them. Bingo.

"Ram the gate! On your left!" Dipper screamed.

Soos hesitated.

"Now!" Grunkle Stan bellowed. Soos immediately responded.

He let out a violent man baby yell, jerking the wheel to the left and speeding up at the same time so fast the back riders were nearly thrown from the truck. The engine revved as they sped to the fence headfirst. The back riders held on with all their strength, screaming madly. Then the car jerked and the air was filled with the sound of scraping metal on metal. Dipper watched as they burst through the fence, breaking the chain right off.

Soos made a hard right turn to get back onto the road. The cops were parked in the opposite direction Soos was now going, which gave them the advantage. The crowd that had gathered by the gate also stood in the cop car's way. Dipper knew they were home free.

He didn't even notice how the turn and hard bump from driving on dirt to paved road had loosened his hold. Then Soos hit the gas, hard, and Dipper had no time to get a firmer grip. His hands flew above his head and he rolled across the boxes of food, clawing for a handhold as he went.

"No!" He shrieked as he rolled past Wendy, knowing he was seconds from rolling right off the truck. Well, less than seconds away from rolling off. More like milliseconds.

Soos hit a bump and Dipper realized there was nothing under him. He opened his eyes and saw the back of the truck under him. He reached out is hand and miraculously caught on the back ledge of the truck bed.

Last year he wouldn't have ever even considered the possibility of being in this kind of situation one day: Holding on to the back of a speeding truck filled with stolen food going 60 miles an hour, cop car somewhere behind in hot pursuit, with his hand slipping from his lifeline hold.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed.

"Help!" He screamed back.

Wendy slid down, keeping her hold to the truck. "I got you!" She called. She let go of her hold with one hand and grabbed his. After a moment of struggle she called out, "Stan!"

When Stan turned around and saw Dipper flying behind the truck with only one hand he nearly started to violently swear. He slid down and grabbed Dipper's scorched arm and practically threw him back into the truck. He held onto Dipper until the boy had a firm hold on the truck once again. Dipper tried to catch his breath. His hands shook.

This all happened very fast, but the time it took to get back to the woods seemed even faster. Soos was at speeds he had never gone before and Stanley was having a heart attack in the front seat. Soos only slowed when he turned off the road and onto the forest path. He switched off his lights. They heard the sirens far behind them a minute later, but they passed. Still going on the main road the cops sped after imaginary thieves, fooled once again.

Everyone slumped over where they sat, breathing a sigh of relief. Stan tried to stuff the loose boxes and food back into place. They didn't want to leave any evidence on the trail, or loose any more goods—It looked like they already had.

"We did it," Wendy breathed, leaning up against Dipper.

Dipper laughed shakily. "Yeah."

Mabel was lying on her stomach, hands in front of her, holding the truck edge. Her tangled hair surrounded her head and she was silent. Dipper felt bad that they had put her through all of this. Stan scooted near her for comfort and pulled out his backpack.

"Grunkle Stan?" She asked under her pile of hair.

Stan was thumbing through the money that had somehow stayed in his bag. "What?" He replied.

"Can we do that again?" She asked, looking up.

Stan looked down at her, stunned. There was silence as Stan looked back and forth between the twins, speechless. "You want to go on a mission like that, _again_?" He asked, as if she was crazy.

"Well, that _was_ pretty awesome," Dipper said, shrugging.

"_We_ were pretty awesome!" Wendy whooped, slugging him on the shoulder.

"Well," Stanford said, turning his attention back to his cash. "I guess you two really are related to me and Stanley."

Mabel brushed away her crazy hair and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Stan sighed as he caved.

"Fine," He blurted. "You've all proved yourselves. I guess the next time me and Stanley go on a mission you guys can… tag along."

Mabel sat up so fast Stan flinched. "Yes!" She cried, throwing her arms in the air.

Stanley shushed her from the inside of the car, but Soos' yell drowned out his hushing. "Victory Twinkies!" He hollered.

Soos tossed some partially smashed Twinkies he had horded by his seat through the truck's back window. The gang ripped off their covers (Which was hard with only one hand) and devoured all of them. They tasted like plastic, processed sugar, something that could have once been bread, and triumph. Soos ate about 7.

Soon they were within sight of home and Dipper could (partially) check off Part-5 of the plan. Now all they had to do was get all this food in Stan's secret room downstairs (Dipper still hated thinking about the secret downstairs though, and he didn't know if he would ever forgive Stan for not telling him that secret). They also had to hide Soos' car in the woods (There was probably some scrapes on it from ramming the fence), turn off all the lights, and 'go to bed' before the cops showed up. The cops probably wouldn't show for about 20 more minutes, if they took the main road. Stan would be able to come up with some kind of lie, throw them off the trail. If didn't have any evidence they couldn't take them into custody. So, they just had to hide all the evidence. They would have to hurry, but they could do it. If worse came to worse they could just use the memory eraser.

Mabel looked over at Dipper and smiled a secretive smile. Dipper returned it, and in unison they raised their fists in the air, chanting together, and soon chanting with everyone, "Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines!"

The Rebels had won the battle. Bring on the war.


End file.
